Storm in the air
by Eraman
Summary: Are you tense when you feel there's a storm in the air? That's what the songs said. What happens when four cats have to ride out a storm in a not so friendly place?
1. Chapter 1

First I want to say that this story has nothing to do with my other one, second in this story Alonzo is only Munk's best friend and thirdly I know it might be a bit illogical

* * *

Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?

Munkustrap had been tensed the whole morning and was woken up from his slumber by a soft rumble in the distance. He looked up and saw really dark clouds in the distance. He sniffed the air and tensed up... a storm was coming. He sighed and rose and stretched.

"You better head home Munkustrap", a voice said that made him jump high into the air.

"Don't do that Alonzo", Munkustrap said twirled around. His second in command just smiled at him.

"Don't blame me that you're going deaf."

"Haha very funny Lonzo... Can you tell me what you said again?"

"You better head home Munkustrap."

"I know..."

"This one is going to get big."

"Yeah I sensed that too. Gather everyone."

"Right", Alonzo hurried off and Munkustrap looked at the horizon again. He shuddered thinking of all water.

Not long after that all cats were assembled and were looking at him.

"There's a storm coming", Munkustrap said. "A big one. So everyone better head home and-"

"But what about", Tumblebrutus interrupted but Plato silenced him by putting a paw over his mouth.

"And you better stay inside until the storm is gone", Munkustrap finished and turned to Tumblebrutus. "What is it Tumble?"

"But what about the strays", Tumblebrutus said and pushed Plato away.

"Don't worry about us Tumble", Alonzo said and looked over at Tantomile and Coricopat. "We will stay here. We're perfectly safe here."

"I don't know", Jenny said. "Since they put up that new steel fence the water won't pour out of the yard. It has no way to go."

"You forget the pipe some of us use as an entrance", Munkustrap said and cast a pointed look towards Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. "The water can leak out there and I can't imagine the humans shutting the gates."

"We are safe here", Tantomile said. "All of you can be sure of it."

"Just hurry home", Coricopat said. "When the rain starts you won't be able to."

Munkustrap looked at them; he couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He walked up to them.

"Stay safe", he said to Alonzo. "I'm sorry you guys have to stay out here."

"Don't worry Munk. We're used to storms", Alonzo smirked. "Hurry now, Tugger is waiting for you."

"Don't do anything stupid as going for a swim."

Alonzo laughed, it was known that cats hated water, but it wasn't known that these three strays enjoyed it a bit. They were the only cats in the tribe that actually knew how to swim and wouldn't hesitate to do so if needed.

"And you better prepare yourself if you'll have to last the whole week with Tugger", Tantomile said.

"It will rain for a whole week", Munkustrap asked. "Alonzo-"

"Munk get going already", Alonzo said. "We'll be fine. Now shoo before we'll have to carry you."

Munkustrap sighed and left them to go home with his brother Tugger. Both of them lived in the same house.

* * *

Alonzo looked up from TSE 1 when he heard a strange noise coming from the trunk. He jumped down and managed to open it.

"Alonzo", Pouncival exclaimed and jumped into Alonzo's chest so the grew tom fell backwards with the kitten clinging to him.

"Pouncival", Alonzo exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I... We played hide and go seek. Then someone shut the trunk and I've been there ever since."

"Shit", Alonzo cursed. "Ori! Mil!"

The Siamese cats came out from their den.

"What is it", they said in perfect sync.

"Pouncival got left behind... I'll take him home."

Then they all heard a strange sound and saw four humans shut the big gates to the yard.

"Everlasting cat", Coricopat said. "I did not see that coming."

"Come on", Alonzo pulled Pouncival towards Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's pipe. But he stopped in horror when he saw that someone had put an old car engine across the opening. There was no way the four of them would be able to move it on their own. Coricopat and Tantomile ran up to Pouncival and Alonzo.

"We're completely sealed in Alonzo", Coricopat said.

"I know... Shit... Right there's nothing for you to do than stay wiht us Pouncival."

"Mum won't be too happy about that."

"You got that right", Tantomile said. "Jelly will go livid. How come they didn't notice that you were missing?"

"The plan was for me to go home with Tumble and Victoria and stay there over the week. Their owners love to have me around. Mum and dad will think I'm with them and they will think I changed my mind and went with my parents."

Alonzo sighed and felt a raindrop hit his nose. "Here it comes."

"What", Coricopat asked and then the rain started to pour heavily combined with thunder.

"Take shelter", Alonzo ordered. Munkustrap may be the tribe protector and Old Deuteronomy the tribe leader, but Alonso was the leader of the strays, not even Munk talked back when Alonzo was in charge. There had been more strays before, Plato, Admetus, Exotica and Asparagus for example but all of them had gotten homes now and the older strays like Bonbon, Tigerstripes, One eye and Lilac for example had all gone to Heaviside now. Munk had once gotten caught in a storm like Pouncival and had been amazed on how every stray obeyed Alonzo, who was barley a tom at the time.

"Pounce you better stay with us", Tantomile said. "Will you be fine on your own Zo?"

Alonzo smiled. "You know I will Mil."

"If you get cold join us", Coricopat said.

"I will Ori and you can come to me too."

* * *

"What was that", Pouncival asked as they got to the den.

"What", Tantomile asked.

"Those nicknames... they're not the same as when everyone else is around."

"No they're not", Coricopat said. "And you better not spread them around. It's a thing between the three of us."

"Doesn't the other strays know?"

"What other strays", Tantomile cocked and eyebrow in lied down.

Pouncival noted that the two of them looked a bit upset.

"What is it", he asked softly.

"There are so few of us now", Coricopat said with a sigh. "Before everyone left we were quiet a gang and close to everyone. Now even Exotica is different when she's gotten a owner."

"I only wish Zo doesn't..." Tantomile sighed.

"You wish he'll remain a stray don't you", Pouncival asked.

"We will never become housecats Pouncival", Coricopat said. "We are too used to be strays... and hopefully so is Alonzo. If he became a housecat... there would only be the two of us left."

Pouncival looked at them and lied down to watch the rain fall and hear the thunder roar and lightings flash.

* * *

In his den Alonzo was worried. His den was placed much higher than the other one. He hoped the others would be fine. He was happy that they'd all gotten to eat before the storm got there... but it would be really hard to get food this week. If they even could. He sighed and watched the rain with a soft smile.

"I hope Po is ready for a week as a stray... I don't think he'll ever be the same again."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The rain had been going on for three days now and it didn't seem to want to lessen up at all. At least it wasn't any lighting and thunder going on. But it was blowing pretty badly. Munk shuddered thinking of his three friends at the yard. He wished they'd get home of their own. But he knew that wouldn't happen so easily. Alonzo, Tantomile and Coricopat had grown up as strays and didn't trust humans at all. They'd never be housecats... even if the tribe tried to force them. It would only result in them leaving the tribe to be the strays they are. Munkustrap sighed again.

"Enough with the sighs already", Tugger grumbled.

"I can't help it Tugger... I'm bored and want the rain to stop so we can get to the yard."

"Sure", Tugger said and smiled.

"What's with you?"

"Confess Munk! I'm your brother you know."

"Of course I know and what the heck are you talking about?"

"You're just worried about-"

"The strays I know I know... I can't help it. I mean what if someone did shut the gates? What if there is no way out for the three of them?"

"I was going to say _the_ stray."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aw come on Munk this is me we're talking about. You're worried about your boy toy."

"My what", Munk yelled.

"Is he any good in bed?"

"Everlasting cat!" Munkustrap paled.

"Aw come on don't deny it. Is he better than Demeter? Come on give me the details!"

"There are none! What gave you the idea that me and... and..."

"Alonzo? Come on Munk you spend more time with him when you're at the yard than you do with Demeter."

"That's because Alonzo is there all the time and he knows what's going on around town. He's the second and I'm the protector it's our job to keep informed. Demeter and I spend more time together outside the yard. I have so many cats to take care of there!"

"Yeah right... I saw you lick his neck."

"He was hurt! Macavity got him bad at the ball! The stubborn stray wouldn't let anyone attend it so I forced him down on the ground and did it."

"And the nuzzling at the beginning of the ball?"

"I nuzzled with you too!"

"So I'm your brother."

"He's like one!" Munkustrap stared at him. "I can't believe we're having this discussion."

"That's what most cats talk about."

"What?!"

"Well me and Lina anyway."

"Since when are you two most cats?"

"Since I said so."

Munkustrap shook his head and looked out the window again.

_"Please Everlasting cat let them all be okay",_ he thought.

* * *

Pouncival woke up that day by a loud clanking, but when he opened his eyes everything was black.

"What is going on", Coricopat asked as he walked to the entrance and collided with something. "Ouch! Aw damn the cupboard must have fallen down by the wind."

"Can you move it", Tantomile asked and Coricopat grunted in the dark.

"No", he said. "You'll both have to help me."

Pouncival and Tantomile hurried to his side. But they couldn't move it on their own, too weak after not eating for three days. Pouncival felt something cold beneath his paws. It was water.

"Uh guys", he said.

"We know Po", Tantomile put her arm around the kitten's shoulders.

"Are we going to die?"

"No", Coricopat said. "Mil call Alonzo, maybe with his help we'll be able to move this thing."

"Right", Tantomile said. "Po look through that hole and see if you can see him."

"Okay."

* * *

Alonzo was watching the rain when he heard a whisper in his ear. He thought he was imagine things and shook it off then...

"_Alonzo_", it was Tantomile's voice... inside his head. "_We need your help our den is blocked by a cupboard and starting to get flooded. We need your help_."

Alonzo jumped to his feet and took off into the rain. He stared at the open area at the yard with big eyes. It looked like a small lake; the water reached the trunk of TSE 1.

"Stupid humans want to flood this place", he grumbled and sighed. He saw that there was no way he could climb to their den son he shrugged and leapt into the water.

In the den Pouncival saw it and shrieked in horror.

"What is it Po", Tantomile asked.

"Alonzo jumped into the water!"

"So", Coricopat asked.

"It's water", Pouncival said.

"Exactly."

"Exactly, cats don't swim!"

"Hey guys", Alonzo called from outside. "You need an extra paw?"

Coricopat and Tantomile laughed when they heard Pouncival make strange sounds.

"Is the kit alright", Alonzo asked. "He's making strange noises."

"He's fine Zo", Tantomile said.

"Good, now Ori what do you want me to do?"

"Can you get hold of the edges of this blasted cupboard and pull it outwards if we push too?"

Alonzo swam around and saw that he had a good opportunity to do what Coricopat wanted.

"Yes Ori, I believe I can. Okay on three", the three cats inside brace themselves. "One... two... three!" Alonzo pulled with all strength he could muster and the other three pushed. The cupboard slid away so much that water rushed inside. Coricopat pushed Pouncival outside and Tantomile followed the kitten. Coricopat slid out just in time. The cupboard was pushed back by the water. When Alonzo let go of the cupboard ha looked around for Pouncival. The kitten was nowhere to be seen.

"Pouncival", he shouted and the three strays look around. "Kit can you hear me?!"

"Help", a voice spluttered from the side. "Help!" Alonzo hurried over and grabbed the kitten bu the scruff.

"Pouncival calm down!" he ordered the panicked kitten. "Don't move!"

The kitten froze. "I-I can't swim Alonzo", he said frightened. "Am I going to die?"

Alonzo smiled friendly. "No you won't. Climb onto my back and I'll swim the both of us to safety. Ori! Mil! Get to my den!"

* * *

Pouncival shivered as he got out of the water and Tantomile felt sorry for him and hugged him close.

"Don't worry little one", she said. "You're safe now."

"Let's hope the water won't get here", Coricopat said and looked at the panting Alonzo. "You okay Zo?"

"Yeah..." Alonzo said between gasps for air. "I'm just... tired."

"Figures", Tantomile said. "We haven't eaten for days."

"Are there no mice around here", Pouncival asked.

"Only Jenny's and we won't harm them", Coricopat said. "I hope the little buggers want drown."

"They'll... be... fine", Alonzo said. "Now... Po... Mil... get... inside... the... den."

"What about you and Cori", Pouncival asked.

"We'll stay here", Coricopat answered. "Alonzo's den isn't big enough for the four of us. Zo and I can take shelter beneath that." He pointed to an old piece of metal that had once been part of a tin roof and was now creating a little one on its own. "Hurry up before you catch a cold Po."

When the two of them were gone Coricopat turned to the still exhausted Alonzo.

"You think we'll make it Zo? No food, no way to get out, the water rising and the cold wind... our chances are pretty slim."

"We'll make it", Alonzo said and lied down. "We'll have to. We can't let Munkustrap blame himself... or the ex-strays."

"If we die", Coricopat sighed. "Plato will never forgive himself for 'ditching' us as he put it. What was that he said again?"

"'Why to live like a dirty, cold, hungry stray when you can live as clean, comfortable, warm and full housecat'. We're not dirty are we?"

"We shouldn't be... I mean we just took a bath."

They laughed and then decided that sleep was the best thing.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Alonzo was so tired, too tired to stand, too tired to think and absolutely too tired to climb up a pile of junk, which he knew was needed when the pile they were lying on started to glide.

"Alonzo", Pouncival shook him. "Come on we have to move!" The rain had finally stopped and the storm was over. But the strays were all weak; Pouncival was the only one that was still strong. The kitten had fallen into the water a few times and the other cats had had to save him. That's why they were so tired, that and the fact that they hadn't eaten for a weak. Alonzo had managed to catch a bird that had been stupid enough to get out in the rain. It had been forced to land on the opposite of the small "lake" and Alonzo had swum over and killed it, swum back and gave it to the kitten. He told Tantomile and Coricopat he needed it more than them. They had both agreed.

Pouncival looked at Alonzo's sleeping face. He'd tried to wake Tantomile and Coricopat but hadn't succeeded. Now he started to panic, so he started to sob and a tear hit Alonzo's cheek.

"Wake up please Alonzo", Pouncival said. "Please... I can't wake the others. I need you Alonzo. You're supposed to be second in command! You can't just give up like this!" More tears fell on Alonzo's face.

"I thought it had stopped raining", Alonzo grumbled and opened his eyes.

"Yes Alonzo", Pouncival cheered.

"Po", Alonzo asked as he sat up. "What is it?"

"This junk pile is starting to glide Lonz. It will soon be in the water! I can't wake Tanto or Corico."

"Okay", Alonzo rose and swayed a little, then he rolled he shoulders and look as good as new. "Po I'll need your help."

"I'll do whatever you say."

"Good... you'll need to swim."

"Swim?!"

"We need to get these two", he pointed at Coricopat on the ground beside his feet and Tantomile inside the den. "To that!" he pointed to a junk pile across the lake. "Munk and Dem's den is there and so is Cassie's. That pile is also more secure than this one and won't start to glide. I can't carry three cats over the lake so you will have to help me Po."

"I-I can't."

"No it's not time to be a kitten", Alonzo growled and hurried over to an old door and pulled it over to were Coricopat lied. "Stick with the situation Po!"

"But I can't swim! It's unnatural! Cats don't like water! Only strays does!"

Alonzo glared at him over his shoulder as he moved Coricopat's sleeping form to the door.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing", Alonzo growled.

"I-I didn't mean t-"

"Po this is not the time to be a spoilt kitten. Look around you. Two of your friends are in danger because you are afraid of getting wet! You will swim end of discussion. You're a stray now Po! Deal with it!" With that last words screamed he went inside his den to fetch Tantomile and put her down on the door.

"Now get yourself useful", Alonzo snapped. "Get over here and into the water!"

"Alonzo... I-I'm just a kitten..."

"When I was your age I fought pollicles out on the street, I ran from humans, I fought and ran from foxes and I swam! Pouncival, you're much braver and stronger than you think. All you need to do", he sank into the water and grabbed the door with one paw and held the other out to Pouncival. "Is dare taking the step and get into the water."

Pouncival looked at the patched tom, then the water and then took Alonzo's paw. Alonzo smiled and held on while Pouncival sunk into the water.

"Good", Alonzo said. "Now since you can't swim... hold on to the door with your front paws and kick with your back paws. I'll swim in front and drag this boat along." It was a rope attached to the door which Alonzo took between his teeth and started to swim. Pouncival did as he was told and kicked with his paws and smiled widely when they moved forward.

"I'm doing it!" he called happily. "Alonzo I'm doing it!"

It didn't take them too long to reach the other pile and just as they were dragging the door onto it they saw how the other fell into the water.

"There goes my den", Alonzo shrugged and put down Coricopat on the ground. "Hey sleeping beauty get up!"

Coricopat stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up slowly.

"Zo... where are we", he asked confused.

Alonzo explained what had happened as they got Tantomile to shore and into the den. Coricopat stayed inside to sleep, but Pouncival went outside and sat down. Alonzo came and sat down beside him.

"You did good Po", he said softly. "Better than I thought you would."

"Thanks."

"You know the first time I fell into the water I was with my parents." Pouncival looked at him with big eyes. None of the kittens knew of Alonzo's story, the patched tom had always been there and no one had been brave enough to ask about his parents.

"We were in the park see", Alonzo continued. "And I fell into the Thames and my parents thought I was dead. I was swept far away from them... I still don't know where they are. I knew that to survive I had to do something. I tried to run." Pouncival couldn't help but snigger at that. "Mind you I was younger than you. But it turned out... that is the way to do it. Run in the water. When I managed to get to shore I was fished up by a cat... guess who."

"Old Deuteronomy?"

"Nope."

"Jelly."

"Not even close."

"Oh I know scrawny Lilac!"

Alonzo laughed. "He sure wasn't scrawny then. But yes... how do you know about him anyway?"

"Tugger told us about him. How he climbed flagpoles to steal the top and flag, how he jumped between houses and rooftops, how he ran across London and how he swam across the Thames!"

"Much of that isn't true. But Lilac fished me up and took me here. Jenny and Jelly took care of me and then I met Munk, Tugger and Coricopat and Tantomile."

"Did you try to find your parents?"

"Yes... Gone."

"Dead?"

"No just gone. Would you call my name English?"

"No... not really. More Italian or Spanish... Oh your parents were not English!"

"Nope they sure weren't. I had a hard time here at first since I only understood and spoke Italian. Now I don't think I'd understand much. My parents and I were travelling on a boat. When I 'died' they must have left with it."

"So Lilac... did you speak Italian when you he got you?"

"Yeah... he didn't understand. But for some reason Old D did. He talked to me and calmed me down. Munk was a great help teaching me English."

"Cool."

"Hey you two", Tantomile said. "Munkustrap and Demeter might just have saved our lives."

"How come", Alonzo asked tiredly.

"Boss and boss lady kept a stash in here", Coricopat said as he came out with some dry food. "Eat it."

They enjoyed their meal but suddenly Alonzo stood up.

"What is it Zo?" Coricopat asked.

"Did you guys hear that?" Alonzo asked.

The other three listened and first there was nothing but then...

"Alonzo", came a faint voice.

"Munkustrap they exclaimed.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Munkustrap woke when he heard a faint tapping on the window. He looked up and saw his mate Demeter and her sister Bombalurina sit in the window. He nudged Tugger and the manned cat looked at the window and his smile widened.

"Good wakeup call", he said and stretched. "And the rain has stopped too."

Munkustrap was out of the house as fast as he could. Tugger trotted after him.

"Dem", Munkustrap said and hugged her. "How are you?"

"We're all fine and we need you badly."

"What", Munkustrap asked. "What's wrong?"

"We better show you."

* * *

The four of them rounded the corner and would be at the junkyard when the two toms stopped dead in their tracks. The gates were closed!

"Oh no", Munk said and hurried over to the assembled cats.

"Munkustrap", Skimble called. "Thank Everlasting cat. Look at this!"

"I see it Skimble."

"Whoa", Tugger said. "Can't we get in?"

"No", Mungojerrie said he had a bump on his forehead. "Me an' Teazah 'as been 'round the w'ole yard. But there's no way oin."

"How about your entrance", Munkustrap asked.

"Gave Jerrie 'is bump", Teazer said. "We ran in an' su'enly Jerri jus' stoppe' an' cuss'. 'e 'it 'is 'ead in somethin 'e did."

"Have you made contact with Alonzo and the others?"

"No", Skimble said then sighed. "And we think Pouncival might be with them too."

"What", Munkustrap exclaimed.

"The lad was supposed to go with Victoria and Tumble so we thought he was with them."

"And we thought he'd decided to go home with Jelly and Gus", Tumblebrutus said.

"Right", Munkustrap said and sighed. "Let's get contact first. Who is the loudest shouter?"

Everyone looked at him.

"Fine", he grumbled. "Cover your ears... ALONZO!"

* * *

The four cats inside the yard looked at each other and Alonzo took off and jumped into the water and swam over to the gate. He got to where the pipe was, but it was under water so his paws barely reached it. When he got a good footing he looked up towards the gate and saw a small window-like hole. He took a jump... but missed and fell into the water. He got up and tried again. This time he got it. He hung onto the hole and peaked out and saw the entire tribe. No one saw him though and Munkustrap was about to yell again.

"Munk", Alonzo yelled.

* * *

"CORICOPAT!"

No answer.

"Did anyone hear a splash", Demeter asked.

"I only heard my dear brother", Tugger grunted. "Can't you scream a bit louder?"

Munkustrap glared at him and prepared to yell again but then...

"Munk!" They all looked around.

"That was Alonzo", Cassandra said.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap asked and looked around. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" The cats looked up and saw a black and white face in a small hole. "Glad you all look dry and comfy."

"Alonzo", Munkustrap exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging on", Alonzo answered and shrugged.

"What does it look like from where you are?"

"Well you don't look any better from this height and distance if that's what you mean."

"Very funny."

"Hey give me some slack! This place is a mess... wait more like a lake."

"Is Pouncival with you", Tumblebrutus asked.

"He's... across the lake."

"What lake", Tugger asked.

"The new junkyard-lake whoa!" Alonzo lost his grip and this time everyone heard the splash.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

They waited for a moment and then saw two paws grab onto the edge of the hole again.

"Yeah I'm fine Munk... Now we want to get out and you want to get in."

"Yeah", Tugger said. "Any idea on how to do that?"

"Yes... move that rotten car engine blocking the pipe. The four of us can't do it on our own. But if some of you goes into the pipe and push we might be able to pull it aside enough for the water to leak out."

"Can't you just blast it away Misto", Quaxo asked his brother.

"If you want an explosion that might hurt anyone then yes I can", Misto answered. "Won't it be dangerous for those in the pipe?"

"I suppose", Alonzo said. "But what choice do we have?"

"Right", Munkustrap said. "I'll do it... who's with me?"

"I am", Admetus said.

"Me too", Asparagus said.

"Count me in", Plato said.

"That should do it", Alonzo said. "Just hang on while I gather my troops. Oi! Ori, Mil, Po get over here!" Alonzo disappeared and a splash was heard again.

"Who the heck was he talking to", Tugger whispered to Tumblebrutus.

* * *

"Are you sure about this", Pouncival asked the other two.

"It's just like running Po", Tantomile said as she got into the water. "Ori take that rope with you."

"B-but..."

"Po", Alonzo yelled. "No spoilt kitten remember?"

"Okay, okay Zo I get it! Everlasting cat..."

* * *

"Whoa", Misto said, he'd levitated up to the hole carrying Munk with him to give them some view of how it looked. "It is a lake."

"Yes", Munk said. "And look who's swimming in it..."

They saw Coricopat and Tantomile and Pouncival swim towards the gate. They also saw Alonzo take the rope from Coricopat and dive beneath the surface and then reappear.

"Munk", Alonzo then yelled. "We're ready!"

"Okay", Munk yelled back and they went back to the ground. "You three come with me!"

The four toms went into the pipe and were ready to push.

"On three", Munkustrap spoke and so did Tantomile who was relaying his thoughts to the others. "One..." Alonzo and Coricopat dove. "Two..." Pouncival and Tantomile started to swim. "Three!" Both teams pulled and pushed and small opening appeared and water started to zip through. "One more time! One two three!" They managed to move the engine a few centimeters more and water cascaded into the pipe.

* * *

"This will take too long", Coricopat yelled to the outside. "We have to get rid of the engine!"

"Misto", Demeter said. "Can't you shrink it?"

"Maybe... everybody stay clear!"

"Wait", the strays and Pouncival yelled but no one heard them and Misto got to work. With a small poof the engine shrunk and the pipe could now lead out much water. The strays had grabbed onto anything they could and Alonzo held on to an old barrel with one paw and he held on to Pouncival with his other arm and the kitten clung to him in horror as the water rushed out. When the water slowed down and wasn't as high the strays let themselves drop into the water. They could still stand but on wobbly legs. Pouncival hung onto Alonzo's back, since he was so much smaller.

"I hate water", a voice said from the pipe and they saw Munkustrap struggle against the water to get inside. "You guys okay?"

When he got inside Alonzo allowed himself the luxury to collapse on his side and lied there panting.

"Just wonderful", he said. "Sweet Everlasting cat..."

* * *

Soon all the cats could get inside and looked around to note the damage... most of the dens were destroyed by the flood. Jelly was hugging Pouncival to her and refused to let him go. Everyone else was nuzzling the three tired and weak strays. Munk was at Alonzo's side as soon as he'd nuzzled with the other two and refused to leave. The black and white tom looked awfully sick. Tugger tried to raise the mood telling the four very wet cats that they looked like drenched rats. That only got him glares from the cats in question.

"You okay Alonzo", Munkustrap asked after a while.

"What do you think?" Alonzo answered weekly. "Man we only had time to get a small amount of dry food just before you arrived... before that we've not eaten in a blasted week."

"Alonzo saved my life a few times mum", Pouncival said. "Cori and Tanto did too and I've learned how to swim!"

"Everlasting cat", Skimble laughed. "The poor lad is turning into a stray!"

Not three but eight growls raised one extremely loud from Alonzo. The patched tom rose and lunged at the other cat pressing him down.

"It's nothing wrong with being a stray", Alonzo yelled. "Got it?"

Everyone stared at Alonzo in shock; he was exhausted but had gotten enough energy by his anger to press down Skimble.

"Alonzo calm down", Munk pulled him off of the railway cat.

"I'm sick and tired of being looked down upon because I'm a stray", Alonzo growled at him.

"So are we", the twins spoke.

"If you think it's so bad being a stray maybe the three of us should just leave right here and now."

"No", Tumblebrutus yelled and ran forward and hugged Alonzo. "No you can't leave! I don't look down on you for being strays! I envy you?"

"What?"

"You're so free", Tumblebrutus continued. "So strong. You could survive anything... we can't."

"I shouldn't have if it wasn't for you Lonz", Pouncival said. "Strays are good too. You're just different."

"And sometimes", Munkustrap said friendly. "Different is good and needed."

Alonzo sighed. "I don't speak for the twins... but I'll stay."

"We will too", the twins spoke. Pouncival noted how different they were now. More mysterious and they only spoke in unison. "But if there are more of these remarks we will leave."

"Then we'll have to try and keep those comments to our selves", Munkustrap said. "So... now the four of you just need to dry off and rest. Tomorrow we'll start cleaning up this place."

"Note to self", Alonzo spoke as he limped away to get some sleep. "If you're tense when you feel there's a storm in the air... check the trunk and emergency exits."

* * *

The end - my first cats fic... found it while I was looking through my computer


End file.
